halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 6
Description Plot/Segments The GIB6 Premiere A cinema is shown to be showing The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 6, and inside the cinema, the audience is waiting for the movie. Notable people in the audience include Bill and Francis, Dr. Hax, Charles, the RED Heavy, the Tank, Barney, Alyx, the Hunter, the Witch, #1 and DasBoSchitt. As the room is dimmed, a notice is given to turn off all mobile phones before the film begins. However, a person busy talking into the phone attracts the attention of #1 and DasBoSchitt, and the notice is added a "NOW" at the end of the notice, but the person is still ignorant. Soon, the notice showing that the Gravity Cat has not been amused appears, #1 knowing what's going to happen next hands DasBoSchitt a gas mask and the person previously talking to the phone finally stops. Soon, the Gravity Cat floats in front of the audience and releases smoke that causes everyone except Dr. Hax, #1 and BoSchitt to faint. Dr. Hax throws a monitor at the cat, knocking it down and the show finally begins, albeit with an audience of only three people who are still awake. "I'll Kill Em!" An apparently enraged person (Eddie, from Silent Hill 2) tells another man (James, from the same game) that if someone else makes fun of him, he will kill that person. But as he turns away, James asks him if he is going nuts. As a result, a freezeframe is displayed, where James' face has been replaced with the G-man's, and a title above his head says "DUMBASS." Enraged, Eddie fires his revolver, sending out lasers, and killing James. A "game over" screen appears, with a Heavy's voice saying, "You are dead. No big surprise." ''Harmless Shenanigans - Skit 1 - The Classroom'' Inside a classroom, the students are all listening to their teacher making a lecture (which is inaudible to the audience), except Chuckles, who daydreams instead. He later throws a pencil up into the ceiling, and the teacher, who catches him raising his hand, reprimands him until the pencil falls on her and directly strikes her head. Everyone, shocked, thrashes around, except Chuckles, who instead makes a shocked view while sitting down. Which is the Real Francis? While Louis is deciding among two clones of Francis which one is the real Francis, he suggests that they both take the stairs, but after one of them agrees to do it, Louis reveals it to be a BLU Spy in disguise. Although the real Francis hates stairs, Louis tells him to proceed but he gets shot by Francis, who states "I hates Louis." Headbutting 2 - Part 1 A similar scene from the first episode shows the RED Scout headbutting a barrel. PC vs Mac: Part 2 PC has been packed with a bundle of trial software on his hard drives (as seen in his inflated appearance). But while Mac discusses about Apple products such as iTunes, iMovie, and iPhoto, the PC, enraged, shouts "iDON'T GIVE A SHIT" ,which is a reference to Tourettes guy, and explodes, killing Mac and destroying the white background, which is revealed to be set in a Garry's Mod map. ''Pet Peeves - Skit 2 - Parking Spaces'' The second appearance of Pet Peeves features Father Grigori trying to move an improperly-parked car when he tries to park, as the parked car occupies two spaces of the parking lot. He decides to place a Zombie to startle the owner when he comes back, and it does succeed, though the car splashes down in the river. Grigori finally can park, but before he could do that, a crushed car falls on his head. On top of the screen, the red big text says FAIL Headbutting 2 - Part 2 A character from Zeno Clash tells that the RED Scout has his mind set up on headbutting things, but the character is killed when the barrel explodes. Demoman in The Matrix A RED Demoman in shades enters the lobbyand has his bag scanned. When a security officer tries to talk to him, the Demoman ignores him, and instead pulls up a grenade while taunting, causing the officer to be knocked aside while the grenade flies. However, the grenade falls on the floor, and after a short pause, the security officer kills the RED Demoman. The Matrix lobby scene ''Harmless Shenanigans - Skit 2 - The Smoke Muffler'' In the second appearance of this skit in the episode and in the series, Chuckles blocks the smoke muffler of a school bus from where he has disembarked. While laughting manically, he hides himself under the grass and watches the bus roll up, and start rolling down. He continues laughing until he notices too late children playing on the road with the bus rolling down faster, and when the pedestrians are killed (off-screen), a police car comes to arrest Chuckles. Credits and Post-credits The credits shows some production bloopers from the episode, which includes PC bouncing and the Scout headbutting in random directions. The post-credits scene shows a person voiced over by the Scout's voice pointing a finger at another person on a ladder, with a Heavy voiceover. The Scout wants to eat the Heavy's sandwiches, but when the Scout holds the Heavy, he lets go of his hand when he thinks he has seen a Spy. Links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nzy1MvR5-7g The Gmod Idiot Box: Episode 6 on Youtube] Category:Videos Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Gmod Idiot Box